1. Field
Aspects of example embodiments of the present invention relate to display devices.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A display device may include a display panel and a display panel driver. The display panel may include a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels. The display panel driver may include a gate driver and a data driver. The gate driver may include a plurality of stages configured to sequentially or concurrently output gate signals, gate initialization signals, and organic light emitting diode initialization signals.
Driving methods for partially (or selectively) providing gate signals to the gate lines to perform a low-power driving or a partial driving of the display panel have recently been a focus of research and development. For example, the stages may be divided into multiple block groups and a plurality of frame start indication signals may be applied each of the block groups. Outputs of the gate signals (or the gate lines) may be controlled based on a block-by-block (or group-by-group) control by controlling output timing of the frame start indication signals. However, this method may not be capable of controlling on/off operations of the gate signal by a line-by-line control. In addition, for controlling by line-by-line in this method, a plurality of frame start indication signals (or gate control signals) corresponding to the number of the gate lines may be provided.
It is to be understood that this Background section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such, the Background section of the present disclosure may include ideas, concepts, or information that does not constitute prior art.